


One Small Step

by Starlight1395



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Yuri gets hurt, comfort and support, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Yuri was about to skate the free skate of the Grand Prix Final when devastation struck. Victor has to regroup in order to support Yuri, who may or may not ever be able to walk again.





	

Victor watched Yuri take the ice with a grin large enough to make his cheeks hurt. After everything that had happened in Russia, they were due for some good luck. Yuri had done a fantastic warm up – landing every jump he tried. His short program was even better, scoring a personal best and coming in first.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” He had told Yuri, who had started getting nervous before the free skate. Yuri looked up at him with those large eyes that Victor found himself drowning in and smiled warmly.

“I’m glad you’re back Victor.” Yuri said, his eyes suspiciously shiny. Victor just hugged the other man, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He still regretted the things he said during Phichit’s performance in China.

“You’re going to take gold and show the world what you’re capable of.” Victor said as he pulled away. Yuri started and then grinned before darting in to place a quick kiss on the taller man’s cheek. He then rushed away to take his place on the ice.

Victor admired Yuri’s costume. While he loved seeing the other man in his own costume, the blazer with the mesh backing had its own type of appeal and charm. The music started, and Yuri began his skate with more confidence that his coach had ever seen from him.

First jump – perfect. Second jump – perfect as well. Victor felt himself relaxing a little as Yuri’s free skate went on. Someone called his name, and Victor turned to see. It was Yakov, whom he had only seen briefly since returning to Yuri’s side. Just as he was about to raise his hand in greeting, there was a crash from the ice.

Victor never understood why movies and books talked about time stopping or slowing down during intense moments. He thought in situations like that, time would go faster, so he never took much stock in the exaggerated moments. As he whipped his head around, Victor understood what it meant for time to stand still.

Yuri was laying on the ice, not moving. There was a large gouge in the ice leading up to where he was sprawled, and crimson was spreading across the ice. Victor seemed to be moving through honey as he tried to run to the opening to the rink. People moved out of the way, but the ringing in his ears kept him from noticing much else.

Victor hesitated with his foot an inch from the ice. That moment of hesitation let him hear the words around him.

“He’s not moving!”

“Someone call the paramedics!”

“Is he alive?”

It was enough to spark him into action. As he ran towards Yuri, time seemed to catch up with him all at once. What was once honey was now the freeway, everything happening around him so fast he couldn’t keep up. He wasn’t the first to Yuri’s side – something that would haunt him for years to come.

He dropped to his knees and went to cradle the skater’s head, but the paramedic told him not to touch his neck. They brought out a stretched and carried the man off the rink. The audience was whispering, but no one was making a move to leave. Were they going to keep it going when his Yuri was so horrifically hurt?

Victor heard nothing on the ride to the hospital. All he saw was the paleness of Yuri’s face, and the hot red of Yuri’s blood melting the ice. He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the paramedics placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him they had arrived at the hospital.

Yuri was rushed back to the ER while Victor was stuck in the waiting room, alone and desperately trying to hold himself together. Hours later, or maybe a few minutes, someone came bursting through the waiting room doors.

“Where is he?” Yurio was the last person Victor thought would have been there, especially after what happened before the Grand Prix Final two nights prior. The boy had a faint sheen of sweat, and his costume poked through the jacket that was barely zipped.

“Did you just perform?” Victor asked, his own shock causing him to talk over him. Yurio blinked twice before scowling and taking a step forward.

“I finished my performance and came straight over,” He spat out. “How is he?”

“I… I don’t know,” Victor said honestly. That hopeless feeling began to grow in his chest again causing his eyes to burn. He didn’t want to cry in front of Yurio and Yakov- who came running in after the younger skater. “I don’t know anything… I don’t know if he’ll make it…” Victor couldn’t stop the tears this time. The thought of losing Yuri made the hand around his heart tighten until he felt me may also drop.

“D-don’t talk like that you idiot,” Yurio spat out, which made Victor’s head shoot up. There were tears glinting in the smaller’s eyes, but the determined look on his face gave Victor hope, even if it was just a little bit. “We both know that damn pig won’t let something like this keep him down.” Just as Victor was about to open his mouth, the doctor came out of the door. This was the third time he came out, but each time Victor jumped up he realized the doctor wasn’t there for him.

“Family of Yuri-” the doctor barely got his sentence out before Victor and Yurio were on their feet and in his face.

“Is he alright?” Was the only breath to come out of Victor.

“He’ll live, but there were some complications,” The doctor’s voice was completely professional, but Victor could hear some regret his words. “Is there any immediate family present?”

“I’m his fiancé,” Victor said without hesitation. His right hand went to absently fidget with the ring on his left. “And Yurio is a close friend. Please, what do you mean by complications?”

“It seems his skate somehow sliced into the tendon of his leg. We did what we could in surgery but there may be a chance he won’t be able to walk fully for many years, if ever again. On top of that, he seems to have gotten a fairly bad concussion when he landed, which could take weeks to heal properly.”  
This was the second time Victor felt time stop. His heart, his breathing, everything around him seemed to freeze. His leg…

“He won’t be able to skate anymore then!” Yurio was the first to snap out of it. The doctor nodded once and checked a clipboard.

“With enough physical therapy and support there’s a possibility that he will recover sooner rather than later, but it’s all up to Yuri. He should be waking up soon, if you’d like to come back and wait for him.” The doctor knew he didn’t have to ask due to how eager the others were.

“I will go back and tell the others,” Yakov said, his face suspiciously pale. “Yuri stay with Victor. I will come to pick you up when you call.”

“Follow me.” The doctor took them through the busy, winding halls of the ER to a room tucked into a corner. It was a surprisingly large room, with the stark white bed right in the middle. Victor rushed over to the bedside but hesitated again before he took the still hand on the blanket.

Yuri looked like he was simply sleeping. The faint rise and fall of his chest the only sign of any life. His cheeks had lost all color – even his lips were pale enough to blend in with the rest of his skin. His breathing was so shallow it was more panting than breathing. Victor could see the large bundle under the blanket that would be the bandages around his leg.

“Yuri, please wake up…” Victor whispered, finally taking Yuri’s hand and bringing his fingers up to his lips. “Please…”

The two sat in silence as they waited for Yuri to regain consciousness, neither sure what to do. A nurse came in twice to check on the IV and ask if they needed anything, but the two could only manage a numb shake of their head. Just as Victor was about to nod off, Yuri’s hand twitched.

The man instantly jerked awake, sitting up and staring intently at the face of his love. Yuri’s eyelids started twitching minutely, then his eyebrows furrowed a little. After a few seconds of faint movement, his eyes inched open. Victor had to hold himself back from throwing himself at the other man, but he did bring Yuri’s hand back to his face and kissed his knuckles, not caring if his tears soaked the blanket.

“Victor?” His voice was light, almost as if he didn’t want to raise it. His eyes widened more as the situation settled on him. He tried to sit up, but he cried out and clutched at his leg with his free hand. “What happened?”

“Your skate cut your leg bad enough to need surgery.” Victor tried to say, but found himself so choked up he couldn’t speak. Yurio stepped forward and sniffled a little.

“We should be asking you that. What the hell happened out there?” Yurio asked harshly, but the other men could tell there was no real malice behind it.

“Y-yurio?” Yuri yelped before sheepishly looking at his lap. “When I went for the jump, my skate caught the Ice the wrong way and threw me off balance. I tried to right myself but my other skate clipped my leg. I remember an intense pain before crashing down.”

“We were so worried.” Victor whispered, his voice almost hidden by the sobs threatening to overcome him.

“I’m sorry. It looks like I won’t be going on in the competition…” He started crying, his situation truly hitting him. “I’ve wasted all the work you’ve put into me to get this far…”

“I didn’t waste a single moment since I came to you.” Victor tried to put as much sincerity behind his words, and it seemed like it worked because Yuri looked at him with wide eyes. Victor leaned in and hugged the other man tight, feeling his heartbeat against his chest and finally let out the sigh he had been holding in. Yuri was safe, for now. He was alive and will heal, even if he doesn’t heal completely.

“Go back to sleep my love. I’ll take Yurio back to the rink and tell you your score. You were doing flawlessly before the fall. I’m so proud of you.” Victor leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Yuri’s forehead before pulling back and giving him a watery smile.

“Hurry back.” Yuri whispered, his hand ghosting over the place Victor had just kissed. Victor hugged him again before leading Yurio out of the room.

“He won’t be able to skate, even if he qualifies,” Yurio said quietly as they walked through the halls. “His career is over.”

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he’s alright.” Victor stared straight ahead, but felt his lips turn up a little as a smaller, calloused hand gave his a quickly squeeze before retreating.

“He’ll bounce back. Nothing keeps that Kastudon down for long.” Yurio shrugged, and his haphazard support made Victor feel a little bit better.

* * *

  
The doctor and Yurio were right. While Yuri scored one of the highest scores he had ever gotten, he was taken from the podium because of his injuries. There was a lot of protest, but as his coach, Victor had to agree to let Yuri rest until he healed up.

Months later they were back in Hatsetsu. It had taken weeks for Yuri to even be able to put weight on his leg, let alone walk. He was using crutches as he built back up the ability to move freely. The skate had sliced through some thicker muscles, so the healing was taking a long time.

“Victor, I think I want to try skating.” Yuri said to the ex-coach across the table from him. Victor almost dropped the bowl he was eating from in shock.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern “You’ve only recently been able to walk. Wouldn’t that be pushing it a little?”

“I want to try. At least so I can know how much more I need to go before I’m really better.” Yuri had been the most determined about his recovery. Victor was more on the side of having the younger man on bedrest for another few months while being waited on hand and foot, but Yuri would have gone crazy if he was stuck in bed for even one day more. Victor signed and smiled faintly before standing and throwing his arm out.

“Come on then. Let’s see what you’re capable of.” He said, grinning as Yuri took his hand and stood, leaning on the taller man for support. The walk to the rink took twice as long as usual because they were taking their time rather than running. Thankfully the rink was empty, so there was no pressure on Yuri to do anything he wasn’t able to.

After lacing up his skates, Victor helped Yuri into the ice as carefully as he could. Yuri’s legs were shaking as bad as a new born deer, but he was able to skate to the wall without much help which gave Victor a new hope.

An hour later Yuri had to stop because his leg was starting to hurt too much to ignore, but Victor was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yuri, you did amazing. You’ll be back to the old you by this time next year, I guarantee it.” He hugged the smaller man as he cheered, and was pleased to see color back in the man’s face. Images of a deathly pale Yuri still haunt the Russian man’s dreams, so any sign of life was enough to keep him going. Yuri just laughed and tried to unlace his skates, only to stop halfway through.

“It’s all thanks to you. Without you, I would have given up long ago.” Yuri tried to undo his skates again. His fingers were quickly replaced by Victor’s slender ones. Victor knew the pain it caused him to bend over like that. After replacing their shoes, Victor carried their skate bags in one hand and took Yuri’s hand in his other.

“I love you Yuri.” Victor said sweetly. Yuri flushed but smiled and looked up at Victor.

“I love you too.”


End file.
